Life Is A Video Game: The Quest of Gaming
Life Is A Video Game: The Quest of Gaming is a Life Is A Video Game and the seventh film in the Life Is A Video Game series. This film is the last film in the series. Plot In the gaming world, Ganondorf finds blood that matches Bowser's blood. He places it in a cauldron and adds hairs and potions. Bowser then emerges from the cauldron. SpongeBob recieves a call from his ocarina by Princess Zelda about Bowser's return. SpongeBob tells Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy about the return of Bowser. They go the gaming world using the cartridge in the Nintendo 64. They land in the peaceful gaming town. They bow down upon see them because they defeated Bowser in the third film. They knock on Mega-Man's door who lets them in. SpongeBob says to Mega-Man about Bowser, but as soon as SpongeBob said that, Bowser and Ganondorf attack the town. They say to the mayor of the town to surrender. The mayor refuses, so Ganondorf zaps his house, killing the mayor. Mario runs in with Yoshi. Bowser sees Mario and attacks him and SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs with his fire-breath but they dodge the attack. Bowser and Ganondorf fly off. Yoshi gets a third-degree burn on his leg, due to Bowser's fire-breath. Mega-Man pours a liquid on Yoshi's burn, healing it completely. Yoshi says that Ganondorf and Bowser destroyed his house. SpongeBob then tells everyone that they need to fight back, which will create Gaming War II. Meanwhile, Plankton creates a time machine, sending him to Liberty City. He finds Niko Bellic engaged in gunfight with Cuban gangs. Plankton kills the gangs. Niko accepts him in his gang. Bowser and Ganondorf plan another attack on the gaming town but when they attack with all their forces, the residents of the town, along with residents of other towns fight back, causing a violent, bloodied battle. Many are killed. Plankton is fighting another gang with Niko, but Plankton's time machine breaks, sending him back to the Chum Bucket. Plankton is rather furious about this. Back at the town, the battle leads to the entire gaming world joining in. Princess Zelda engages a sword with Ganondorf, to which Link stops the battle since Zelda had a weak sword and Link then fights Ganondorf instead. Call of Duty characters join the battle. SpongeBob spears Bowser with a javelin. A mighty inferno happens in the town. Bowser and Ganondorf realise that their forces are being defeated, so they retreat their forces. Daytime, the town is damaged heavily. SpongeBob says to the survivors that they will come back. Yoshi finds his mother, Sahi who is gravely injured in rubble. Mega-Man cures Sahi and says about Bowser and Ganondorf. Bowser and Ganondorf sense that a danger is approaching them, so they go to their town. They say that they have to put their faith in them, or be killed. SpongeBob stands up to them and says that everyone is not stopping until they have won. Battle recommences. Everyone manages to kill Bowser's and Ganondorf's forces. The main building of offices are destroyed and people are killed. After three days of battling, SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Patrick, along with Mario, Princess Zelda and Mega-Man force Bowser and Ganondorf in a final showdown. After their plans trying to kill Bowser and Ganondorf prove to be futile, Princess Zelda uses her Sage power to upgrade everyone's weapons. They attack and manage to stun Bowser and Ganondorf with their swords. Princess Zelda calls the Six Sages to lock Bowser and Ganondorf in the Realm of Evil. SpongeBob announces Bowser's and Ganondorf's defeat. Everyone celebrates. SpongeBob and the group go to Gran Turismo and do a few races. Patrick keeps on winning, not until Sandy cheats and drives Patrick off the road. SpongeBob and the group go home. Princess Zelda appears and destroys the gaming world cartridge, telling everyone to forget about the events of the last six films. SpongeBob writes about the experiences in a book. The book becomes published and adapted in a film. Everyone then lives on in their lives. Patrick becomes a video-game creater, creating a famous video-game called FaStar, Sandy becomes an actress, starring in famous films, Mr. Krabs becomes a famous author and Squidward becomes a music teacher. The film ends with SpongeBob and the group having a friend dinner. Trivia Nkershaw is recruiting crew if they want to help on this film. Bowser appears in this film. This is the first Life Is A Video Game film to receive a PG-13 rating due to strong fighting and peril. Mario appears again, along with Mega-Man. Yoshi might make an appearance. This film will be released on 6th December 2013. Reviews A message from Nkershaw: ''This film was the last of the Life Is A Video Game film series. Write what you thought of the series under this message." Category:Life Is A Video Game